Through their Eyes
by SheWhoDaydreams
Summary: He belongs to her. He knows that. She knows that. A series of drabbles based on the words given from a random word generator. Seddie.


**Huzzah. It's raining. Well, when I was typing this anyway. Hey everyone! This is a first for me, in iCarly at least. Just a heads up, it's been a while since I've written anything…so yeah. Hmm, welp, here goes!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly is way too awesome for me to come up with. Way to go Dan!**



**1. License**

Freddie burst into the room, startling both female occupants.

"Where is it?!" He glared at the dark blonde resting on the couch. Sam looked towards Carly who shrugged. She was currently in the kitchen getting drinks for the both of them. Sam turned back to him, "Where's what?"

"Don't play games with me Sam! I know you have it!" He strode towards her and yanked her from her seat.

"Whoa, Benson! Been working out late- wait. What are you doing?" He was searching the pockets of her hoodie until she slugged his stomach. As he clutched it in pain, Carly came up beside Sam and handed her the requested drink.

"Did you lose it again?" She calmly asked while Freddie regained composure. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Are you accusing me AGAIN?! This is the third time, Fredward! Yeah, I took it once, but that doesn't mean I did it again. If I didn't take it the first time, and the second time, what makes you think I took it the third time?!"

"So! You _always_ take my wallet! How do I-" A knock interrupted his rant as someone came into the room. "Mom?"

"Freddie, I found it! It was under your bed."

Freddie stared at the small laminated card in his mother's hand. His face turned bright red from embarrassment as his gaze moved to the other two females in his life. Both were sipping their drinks through the swirly straws nonchalantly and each had an eyebrow raised.

"Come on, Freddie. We're going to be late."

"Um, I'll meet you in the lobby Mom." When the door closed, there was an awkward silent on Freddie's part; minus the occasional slurping.

"Sooo, how about I make it up to you, Sam? I'll buy you something at the mall?" Sam shook her head.

"That's what you did the last time, Freddie."

"Oh. Smoothies?" A sigh was heard.

"No. That's what you did before the mall."

"Oh. Movies? There's a comedy one coming out this Friday…wanna check it out?" He failed to mention that it's also a romance.

Sam gave Freddie a scrutinizing stare, weighing the pros and cons. "Fine. But you're buying everything."

Freddie smiled. "Great! I'll see you ladies later." And with that, he turned and walked out. Both girls sighed as they took their seats on the couch.

"I wonder why he just doesn't ask you out." Sam shrugged.

"Freddie will be Freddie."

Carly agreed.



**2. Congestion**

It's been two days since they last seen Sam or heard from her. She hadn't come to school and she didn't pay her daily visits to Carly's. Being the worrywarts they naturally were they went to visit her.

After waiting a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Ms. Puckett wearing a hospital mask. "Carly, Freddie! How've you been?" Her voice came out muffled.

Carly and Freddie shared a look and replied with, "Great."

"Here," she handed them each a light blue mask, "Sam has a cold…or the flu. I don't know. But it's probably contagious."

They put on the mask and walked in. Ms. Puckett made her way to the kitchen, stating that Sam was in the living room.

When they saw her, they felt sympathetic. Sam was criss-crossed on the couch, a bright orange fleece blanket wrapped around her. The noiseless TV was illuminating her face. Her eyes were hooded and dull and her nose and cheeks pink. There were used tissues surrounding her and one still clutched in her right hand.

"Hey Sam." They both said. Her hooded eyes moved towards them and the dullness was replaced with warmth. She gave them a tired and weak grin before waving them over. After she sluggishly knocked down the used tissues and knocked their hands away from helping, they took a seat on either side of her.

"Hey guys." Her voice sounded gruff. Carly grabbed her left hand while Freddie draped his arm around her shoulders.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Well, by head hurts and I cad't breathe through by dose. I cad't sleep because of that add it's udcobfortable to breathe through by bouth. By throat is sore and by chest hurts."

"Aww, Sam!" Carly gently laid Sam's head on her shoulder, placed her own on top, and softly stroked her hair. "You should've called us. I would've brought some warm chicken soup and Freddie would've brought some medicine." Freddie nodded.

"I doe, but I was too tired." Her stomach suddenly grumbled. She placed her right fist over it. "Bob," she said as loud as her throat allowed her, "I'b hudgry! Are you dod?"

"Who's Bob?" Her mom replied, though she knew. "Hold on, this didn't come out right." Sam looked at Carly, pouting.

"Of course. I'll go fix it." With that, she detached herself from Sam and went to the kitchen. Sam laid her head on Freddie's shoulder while he continued Carly's job of running his fingers through her hair. Placing his head on top of hers, he mumbled, "Two days without doing this."

She gave a weak chuckle, "Hey, you survived."

"Yeah, but now I can't kiss you!"

"You'll survive." Came her simple reply.

"Yeah, but what kind of girlfriend doesn't tell her boyfriend that she's sick?"

"Hey, you're supposed to see be everyday. Dot by fault you diddit follow the rules."

"But I called and you didn't pick up."

"I turned off by phode. Doises addoyed be. Bade by head hurt bore." Freddie laughed. Sam groaned and told him shut up. He put the back of his hand against her forehead and stood up as quickly as he could without causing her discomfort.

"You're burning up. Be right back." He grabbed a small towel from their bathroom and drenched it with cold water. As he came back, Carly and Ms. Puckett came from the kitchen, the former with a bowl of warm soup and the latter with a cup of juice in one hand and some cough drops in the other.

In the few seconds it took for them to reach her, she couldn't help but feel grateful and loved. Her mother tries, though sometimes she doesn't succeed, but it's the thought that counts, right? Her best friend and her boyfriend, she just wouldn't be Sam without them. She smiled.

"Thak you."



**3. Fight**

She loves it when they fight. It brings out a side of him that others beside Carly and Spencer didn't know about. And it's fun to see him get all defensive and sputter-y and pay attention to only her. But what makes her really happy is the fact that _he_ also likes it when they fight. He said it would be weird if she didn't make his life miserable everyday. _Hah, I make him miserable. Maybe he's a sadist._

She wanted to test him, see how he fared in a week, see if it was true and that he wasn't lying to make her feel better. So she did. Stopped picking fights with him. Didn't take the bait when he fished for one. He would wear silly, geeky clothing. Claim that he's going to a mother-son germ-o-phobic convention or something as embarrassing as that. Anything to get her riled up. But no, she would either ignore him when he was like that or give him a 'So what?' look. Carly got suspicious and asked what was up. 'The ceiling' she'd reply casually. And he would nod, not taking his eyes off the blonde.

She didn't think it would affect him as much. So when she found herself alone (Spencer went camping with Socko to make up for last time and Carly had just entered the bathroom with a chair, so who knows when she'll come out.) with him, she didn't expect to be blinded and pushed into the elevator. As she regained self-control, she noticed the lights were dimmed, which means that he made sure that it will ignore when summoned and nobody can get in or out. _Wow, someone's been plotting lately._

He pinned her against a wall, apologizing for whatever he did wrong and that he'll never do it again and to please, please, please, start talking to him. She does talk to him. He shook his head, not the same when they argue. He missed those witty banters. It was boring; the whole week. And weird, like they weren't close friends anymore. She gave a cheesy grin. And told him of her plan. She watched his face and laughed at its contortions. So, he worried for nothing! No, she replied, he gave her proof that he was telling the truth that night. She was still grinning and he was still angry; only because she got him and she didn't _do_ anything. He wanted to wipe that stupid grin of her face. And he did.

They silently agreed that their second time was much better than the first.



**4. Trust**

He didn't trust her alone with food. Like that pie incident. Even if she felt guilty afterwards and had that cute pout on her face after she realized it was too late.

Or with money. Sure the trampoline was fun… but still. And he lost 200 dollars and the locker.

He couldn't trust her with his equipment. Or any of his things. They wouldn't be the same after she returned them.

But there was one thing he could and will always trust her on.

Being there for and with him.



**5. Precision**

She was the best at thinking things. They never _usually_ failed. But she is almost- no, abso-freakin-lutly positive that this plan will work.

It has to! She's Carly Shay, dang it!

This plan cannot fail. It was planned with patience and precision. She had made many changes and it took her weeks -_weeks!_- to make this plan fool-proof.

And now it was complete.

Starting tomorrow, Operation: Make Seddie/Fam Happen is a go.



**6. Employment**

He hated her job. With a passion. Every single time he dropped by for a visit, she would never spend more than two minutes with him. And if she did, she didn't pay attention to him.

It's always, _them, them, them_.

Never him.

She always brings them food and water. Then cleans up after them.

What's worse? Sometimes… she even blows them kisses or _actually _does give them a kiss! AND, and, she even brings some of them home!

And that is completely wrong! Girlfriends shouldn't be allowed to do that. Especially his.

Stop being jealous, she tells him. Jealous? Of them? Tch. They wish.

Stupid living things. At least he has her to himself on weekends, or he would, if she didn't always want to go visit them. GAH! It's not fair.

She should only see them at her job.

She thinks they're lovable. But he knows. Oh, he knows. They conspire against him. He can see it in their eyes. They want her all to themselves. But, no!

He's not giving up without a fight!

"Freddie? Stop glaring at the baby animals! You're scaring them and the little kids! It's a petting zoo, for ham's sake!"



**7. Squeeze**

Carly was on top of the stairs when she heard it.

"C'mon, Freddie! You can do it! Squeeze it in there!" Carly paled as her hand went to her mouth when she heard Freddie grunt and groan.

"I can't! It's too tight! This is all your fault. Maybe if you weren't touching and playing with it, this wouldn't have happened!"

Carly fell back on her rear. _WHAT!!_

"Hey! Don't go blaming this on me! You wanted part of this as much as I did! You won't even let me help!"

Carly started hyperventilating. _Oh jeez, please, just please make them stop!_

"It's a pride thing! Don't you know that if the girlfriend helps in something as serious as _this_, it would totally damage the boyfriend's ego?!"

"Whatever, Benson! Just squeeze. Look, grab it from here, okaaay, yes… then squee- wait… no- Freddie!"

A loud crash was heard. Carly jumped and pressed both hands to her mouth. _OMG, what happened?!_

"Aww, man! It's all over the floor!"

Carly felt like throwing up. She couldn't take it anymore and ran to the bathroom located down the hall.

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked as she quickly helped Freddie clean up.

"No. Now help me place the rest of Spencer's sculpture on the table before he comes back!"



**8. Section**

This is where it happened.

Before, he had always come here to think or just see the sights or to get away from it all. Now, it's still the same, but with a new thing added to the list.

Remember.

The way she looked. The way the gentle breeze blew some of her locks. The shine in her eyes. The song. The clothes.

(Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wonders why they haven't worn the same outfit since then.)

He looks around the small section of the fire escape. And smiles.

Maybe, someday, it will have more symbolism and memories.



**9. Territory**

They've never been here before. This was new for them.

Sure, they weren't the only ones exploring this new territory. I mean, a lot of other people have fallen in love with their frenemy, right?

But still, it was new.

What will happen? How long will it last? Will everything change? What about…?

So many questions. The only way to find answers was to investigate this new territory.

There was one thing they were sure of though.

They were in this together.



**10. Ownership**

He belongs to her. He knows that. She knows that. Everybody knows that.

She got him a present for their first anniversary.

A penny tee.

She told him that he had to wear it all day.

Same day every year.

She thought it was perfect. And she told him not to worry because he wasn't the only one who received a gift like this. Apparently, Carly gave one to her husband, and Sasha gave one to Spencer (who knew?), though obviously, the wording was different.

But, he (the other men too, respectively) loved it.

"Property of Sam Puckett Benson."



**Well, I'm done. I had fun with this! My favorite one has to be ****Employment****. Heh. But I love them all. Wow, this is the first time I'm actually proud of my work…**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes. And if anything was too corny…**

**Tell me what you liked (or didn't) about it! You know, in a review.**

**Later!**


End file.
